This invention relates in general to the field of electronic systems, and more particularly to a system and method for household grocery management.
With the increase in use of personal computers and other computerized devices in the household, numerous systems have been devised for providing assistance to people in their daily lives. Further, the use of network connections, direct dial connections and the Internet allow people to accomplish tasks electronically from their homes. For example, there are Internet web sites that allow people to perform stock transactions and to purchase consumer goods and services.
Some conventional technologies address the time consuming task of grocery shopping and are designed to allow people to more easily accomplish this task. One Internet web site, operated by PEAPOD, allows people to shop for groceries, select grocery items to purchase, pay for the groceries and have the groceries delivered to their house. As part of the selection process, this web site allows people to view pictures of grocery items and view nutritional information before purchasing. Payment for delivery can be made by a number of methods such as check, charge, bank debit card or electronic payment. Other grocery-related technologies include that displayed in the pavilion operated by ELECTRONIC DATA SYSTEMS CORPORATION at the Infomart in Dallas, Tex. Within the pavilion, there is a mini-mart display that includes a product information kiosk. This kiosk allows a customer to scan a grocery item using its bar code. The kiosk will then display information about the scanned item. For example, the kiosk will provide nutritional information about the item, suggest recipes using the item, and provide a map of where that item is located within the mini-mart.
Despite these and other conventional technologies, it is desirable to provide people with more efficient means for managing groceries within their household.
In accordance with the present invention, a system and method for household grocery management are shown that provide advantages over conventional grocery related technologies.
According to one aspect of the present invention, a system for household grocery management is provided. The system includes a bar code scanner operable to scan a bar code on a grocery item and to provide bar code data obtained thereby. The system also includes a computer system coupled to receive the bar code data provided by the bar code scanner. The computer system has a fixed data storage storing a grocery inventory and a processor executing a grocery management application. The grocery management application operates to process the bar code data to identify a scanned grocery item, to maintain the grocery inventory, and to generate a replenishment list of grocery items based upon differences between current grocery inventory and defined full levels for the household. The defined full levels will be adjusted for seasonal changes based on the parameters set by the consumer.
A technical advantage of the present invention is the integration of a household grocery inventory, a coupon list, a recipe book and/or replenishment lists in one electronic system for managing groceries within the household. This integration provides important advantages to users by reducing the time it takes to prepare for and accomplish grocery shopping.
Another technical advantage of the present invention is a system that automatically suggests recipes for meals based upon current household grocery inventories. Further, the system can suggest substitutions from the household grocery inventory for ingredients in a selected recipe when the household grocery inventory does not include ingredients specified on the recipe.
A further technical advantage of the present invention is the provision of a grocery clearing house that interfaces between households and grocery stores such that the electronic interface with the consumers is handled centrally by the grocery clearing house.
An additional technical advantage of the present invention, is the ability for the grocery store or grocery clearing house to show the user advertisements, promotions and discounts for particular products as well as provide new recipes to be downloaded that include as ingredients products that are being promoted. This provides advantages to the marketing efforts of the grocery store or grocery clearing house. The grocery store or grocery clearing house can also promote new products based upon purchases indicated in a current replenishment list or past replenishment lists. In addition, seasonal products can be suggested based upon a replenishment list and seasonal products can be suggested in advance of the season of not purchased by the user.
Another technical advantage of the present invention is integration with a budget software. This allows the consumers to keep their grocery purchases within a set amount so that they do not exceed their spending limit.